Extremes
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: The original story to The Hokage and his Uke save their Girl...I wrote this in school a day I was bored...


Kiba sighed before walking into the café. He couldn't believe that she would go to such extremes. Ino, his 'mortal enemy'. He looked around the place. Jiraiya's Café. Yeah right. The place was no better than a '_ho_tel'. And Ino had decided to work here.

He spotted her near a table where some drunk men were bothering her. He walked up to her, making sure that she didn't notice him. When he was directly behind her, he snaked his arms under hers and grabbed her breasts while kissing the back of her neck.

She gasped and tried to turn around but he held her in place. The drunk men at the table laughed and cheered him on.

"Care to get us a room?" he whispered in her ear.

She walked upstairs with him still latched on to her. However, when they were safely locked in the dark room, he released her and backed off. She spun around to see who he was but he had on a new hoodie with the hood up and covering his face so she didn't know it was him.

"W-who are you?" she asked nervously.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you, Ino Yamanaka, need to quit this ridiculous job." he said in a low voice.

"What? I-I wish…I wish I could…but I can't…I have to…"

"Yes, you can." he cut in, "You can quit anytime. I know your mom kicked you out but you can stay at this place…"

He handed her a key with an address card attached to it.

"And you can use all the money you want from the room on the left. Don't bother to pay anything back."

"Er…thanks? But who are you? I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything…but…how do you know so much about me?"

"I've been watching you a while now." he replied, exiting through the window.

A few seconds after, Ino heard the sound of a motorcycle starting.

Ino had quit the job and gone to the place. It was a ninja's apartment with two rooms. It looked as though two boys lived there. The place was halfway clean. She tidied up the place, went to the room on the left, sighed and entered.

The room was neat. Ino was sure it was a boy's room. A girl wouldn't stick half nude pictures of girls in a room. Feeling tired and worn out, she decided to take a bath and a sleep.

She rummaged through the drawers and found an oversized t-shirt and a pair of drawstring pants. She got a towel and went into the bathroom. She wondered who the kind man was as the hot water relaxed her sore muscles.

As if in a trance, she finished the bath and went in the room. The t-shirt and pants were gone. In it's place were a few bags. She delved through the bags and found a lot of feminine clothes, including underwear. She picked a long white nightgown and put it on, along with matching undies.

Tired, she pushed the bags in the closet and dropped on the bed. She smelt the sheets curiously. It smelt nice- grass, rain and something else…

The door creaked open but she was so exhausted that she didn't bother to see who it was.

Kiba looked at her sniffing the sheets, _'Why is she sniffing my sheets and looking as though she likes the smell? I thought she said I smelt like a dog?'_

After a few moments, he closed the door and went to sleep on the couch.

It was late when she woke up. She yawned, stretched, got up, went in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and made her way to the kitchen. Naruto was making eggs and sausages while Akamaru tried jumping to reach it. Wait…Akamaru? That means…Kiba was there too!

"Mornin' sexy." he yawned walking in.

"Who're you…" asked Naruto, spinning around and stopping mid-question when he saw Ino.

"When…you…where…how?"

"I brought her here you moron."

"S-so that was you?"

"Yeah, wanna continue?"

"…" she blushed.

"Ew. Don't talk about sex before breakfast." said Naruto and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"W-we d-didn't." stuttered Ino.

"Whatever."

They ate in awkward silence and Naruto and Akamaru left to train. Ino did the dishes and when she turned around, she found that Kiba had backed her into the sink.

"K-k-ki-Kiba."

"Shh."

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. As he started to pull back, however, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed herself against his nearly bare chest. He had on a fishnet shirt which showed off his 12 pack.

He groaned as he felt er perky breasts against his chest. He knew that he shouldn't be too forward or anything but how on earth did she expect him to control himself if she looked so sexy, especially in that thin kimono, not to mention that she had on no bra.

Her tongue tentatively traced his lower lip and he opened his mouth and let her explore a little before they started tongue wrestling. His hand went around her waist as her knees became weak. He backed off and lifted her bridal style before carrying her to his room and locking the door.

"Kiba…" she whispered.

"Ino…you…look…sooooo…sexy."

"Kiba…I…need…you…please…" she begged, tracing a finger on his netted shirt.

"Ino…" he breathed, carrying her to the bed and laying her down.

She refused to let him go as he tried to get up.

"Ino, let go…I need to …go outside…a minute…"

"No, why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Ino, I don't…think…I…can…control myself…I don't…want…to…hurt you…"

"You won't hurt me Kiba. I trust you. Please, I need you…"

"Ino…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

She untied her obi and the kimono half fell off her.

"Kiba."

He looked at her and groaned.

"Come on Kiba…I know it'll hurt a little but I love you. I want you to be my first and only."

"Ino…I love…you too…but…"

"Kiba…please…just this…just this once…I need…to feel…wanted…I need to feel your love…please…" she begged as old wounds opened up.

He looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry again so he lent down and kissed her. His hands found her bare breasts and massaged them. She gasped and pulled him down on top of her. He ran his fingers along her arm, getting rid of the kimono as he did so. She pulled off his fishnet shirt and ran her hands over is hard abs. he moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her neck.

"Mmm…th…thank you…" she panted.

He didn't answer as she slipped her hand into his pants. He growled sexily and got rid of his pants, giving her better access. He kissed her again, this time, letting her take control. Her tongue ran over his sharp teeth, getting cut in the process.

He pulled off her panties, while kissing his way to her breasts. His hand went down between her legs. She gasped as his fingers gently inserted themselves in her. She screamed in pleasure as he bit down on her breast and his fingers began pumping in and out of her. Her hands stroked his unruly hair as she writhed on his hand. His other hand caressed her free breast.

With a scream of his name, she came. He felt her vaginal walls tighten on his fingers as cum poured out of her opening. He stopped sucking on her breast and pulled his fingers out of her. Smirking, he licked her sweet juices off his fingers. Then, he positioned himself and with one hard thrust, he broke her hymen.

She shouted out with pain and dug her fingernails into his shoulder. He stilled himself and tried to think of something else as water sprang to her eyes. After a moment, she nodded for him to continue. He set a steady pace and soon she was panting his name in pure pleasure. He felt himself cumming and not wanting to blow his load before she came, brushed his thumb against her clitoris. She trembled as a powerful orgasm hit her and they both came. He looked down at her as he lay panting over her. She smiled at him innocently as he leaned in for a kiss after which he pulled out of er and collapsed next to her. She turned on her side and stroked his face before kissing him again.

He had already gotten back hard. He pulled her to straddle him and watched mesmerized as she began to ride him, her breasts bouncing up and down.

They both came in no time at all and she lay down, exhausted, on top of him, still joined together. He pulled the sheet over them so that se wouldn't get cold.

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Kiba, it's my first time. Of course it's expected to hurt a little. 'Sides, it's not hurting anymore."

"That's good. I've got something to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course!" she cried happily as tears fell.

'_Oh Kiba, you don't know how much this means to me. I love you Kiba. I love you so much. Thank you for making me feel wanted again. Thank you for your love. I'll never forget it.'_

'_Oh Ino, you don't know how happy you make me feel. You can't possibly know how much I love you. I don't ever want to see you sad again. I'll always make you happy. I promise.'_


End file.
